The Luck Of The Irish
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Monica Geller asks her FRIEND Chandler Bing to come with her to visit her parents in Ireland. They end up staying in a romantic hotel. Well, just because it's romantic dosen't mean anything will happen... Right?
1. A Week In Ireland? No Thanks

***AN* Okay I'm sorry! I have a lot of stories to focus on, but inspiration struck! And by the way, A Ross&Rachel one is coming up! ;)**

***Chandler and Monica are sitting in Monica's apartment, Monica is on the phone to her mother.***

"Okay. Mom! Sure! We will see you soon! Okay! Bye," Monica hung up the phone. "Gaaaahh!" She shouted, hitting me.

"Okay, ow." I said. She laughed.

"Sorry," She said, rubbing my arm.

"So why so punch-y?" I asked.

"My mom." She groaned. "She wants us to visit her so we have to drive up tomorrow."

"Aww. It won't be so bad," I said. She nodded, and went to leave. "Hangfire, Geller. **_We _**have to drive up?" She bit her lip. "Monica..." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out. "It's quite a long drive so I said I would bring a friend. I was going to take Pete, but he can't make it. And as much as I love Pete, you are funny and stuff. I want you to come." I rolled my eyes. "Please? I'll be your best fweind.." She said, all puppy dog eyes. I melted.

"Fine. How long are we up there?" Monica bit her nail.

"A week," she said. I spat out my juice.

"A _week_?" I spluttered. She nodded.

"Fine. On one condidtion," I said. She looked up.

"What..?" She asked.

"You have to buy me an ice-cream."


	2. I Get That She Is Just My Friend, But

***AN* These will get longer as the story goes along :)**

I sat in the coffeehouse with Ross and Joey. Joey laughed at my news.

"Your _going away _with her?" Joey spluttered. I nodded.

"So?" I asked. "We are going up to her parents house for christ's sake. It's not like we are going anywhere romantic."

Ross laughed.

"It's a bad idea." Joey warned.

"And why is that?" I questioned

Ross annouced that he was going to the bathroom. Joey pulled me closer.

"If you go away with Monica, you might get overwhelmed and kiss her or something. I mean, think about it. You would be alone, _together_, in a _different, romantic country..._" He said.

"But that makes no sense, Joey. Why would I kiss her?

"I know you have a crush on her!" Joey laughed. I felt myself going red.

"No-No I don't..."

"Please. It's totally obvious. The way you treat her totally diffrent than anyone else. You hug her for longer. You always _'give her a 'friend' kiss'_, you do anything for her. She only has to say "Please Chandker, for me?" And you totally melt. You have a giant crush on her. And we all know how you act when you have a crush. The way you look at her, it's just... you can see you don't think of her as a friend. I mean, last wt with your arm around her for a whole movie, and she snuggled into you,"

I smiled, remembering.

"Promise me you won't act on this crush. She is your _best friend _Chandler."

I nodded.

He was right.


	3. When The Parents Cancel On You

***AN* It is the next one they get together. Please review, it really does make my day.3**

"Here, i'll take that," I said, taking Monica's bag she was struggling with. She smiled. I opened the car door for her and put the bags in the boot. I climbed in the car and put my seatbelt on. "It would make more sense if you drove, but whatever." We drove along, talking about everything. Monica even told me that she was having doubts about her relationship with Pete. I cheered silently in my head.

"I can't believe we have to drive down to Ireland," Monica moaned. "Oh all the places my parents could have moved..." She sighed. I chuckled.

*5 hours later*

Monica was fast asleep. I pulled in to the side of the road. I got out to go to the bathroom and came back. "Mon?" I shook her shoulder. "Monica?" She woke up and looked so confused. "Friday. Ireland roadtrip," I said helpfully. She nodded.

"Why did you wake me up? Do you want me to drive?" I shook my head.

"There is a restroom up there, if you want to go," I said. She got out and went. About 5 minuets later she returned. She got back in the car.

"Thanks for waking me up," She said. "If you hadn't, you would have had me complaining until you went to restroom again,"

I chuckled. We had been on the road for about 6 hours, when her mom called.

"Hi. Yes, we are on our way. What? Mom! For god's sake." She hung up the phone. "My mom and dad are going out of town, NOW." I nodded. "She had booked a room in a romantic irish hotel. I guess she thought Pete was coming." I nodded again.

"So we are driving home"

"No, ...let's go."

"What?" I said. Me and Monica? At a romantic hotel?.. This was about the get good...


	4. My Genius Chair Bed Fails

***AN* It's tme to get drunk! And you all know what happens when people get drunk...**

We arrived at 12am. We shuffled up to the room. There was one double bed. "You can have the bed." I said. Monica nodded.

"Thanks." She went into the bathroom, and I very cleverly set up two arm chairs to look like like a bed and grabbed a blanket of the bed. I sat on my chair bed. Monica came in. She laughed at my 'bed' and started to dry her hair. Once she had finnished, she got her PJ's out. "I am way to tired to go in the bathroom to change..." she said.

Then i'll go wait in there," I said, standing up.

"I wouldn't. There is a moth in there." She grinned. I stopped. I am terrified of moths. The noise they make when their wings flap... *shivers* Okay, you can stop judging me... right about now. I sat back down in my chair.

She laughed. "So just... close your eyes." She turned your back and begun to get changed. Did I peak? No! I'm not that kind of person. Fine, I peeked. Actually, peeked is an understatement. I looked her until she turned around. She climbed into bed and turned off the light. I tried to get comfy on my 'chair-bed' and failed. I slipped right down the middle of the two chairs. Monica heard the noise and turned on the light. She laughed when she saw me, and pulled me up by the hand. Once I was up she pulled me into her bed and gave me some blankets.

"Thanks" I said. She smiled at me and I cuddled up close. I decided to give it a shot. "Hey Monica," I said. She turned to look at me. "Let's get drunk."


	5. Drunk and Disorderly

***AN* This chapter was longer. Sorry. When thier relationship kicks off it will be longer, and more detailed.**

When we came back from the bar, giggily and falling over eachother, Monica kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Goodnight," She said. I kissed her back, but it lasted a little bit longer.

"Night," I said. We looked at eachother for quite a while, and then she threw her arms around me and kissed me, knocking all the wind out of me. We walked and kissed over to the bed, and the rest is history.

I woke up this morning with my arms around Monica. I kissed the back of her head and she turned to face me.

"That was fun," She grinned.

"It was. So... are we a 'thing' now?"

"I think we might be."

"I have always had a crush on you,"

"Really? _I _have always had a crush on _you._"

We kissed again and she got up, wearing my robe which made her look so cute. She bent over and kissed me on the lips, and then dropped her robe... one good looking naked woman. She winked and strutted to the bathroom. I smiled to myself and lay with my hands behind my ears and relaxed on the bed. Now I love Ireland.

"Ahh, The Luck Of The Irish." I smiled.


End file.
